C'est ma faute
by Titipo
Summary: Le jour de Noël, un cadeau inattendu sous le sapin de la famille papillon va bouleverser Kriss. Songfic sur Kyo (pour les yaoistes: ProfDePhilo/Kriss et ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurDeTV )


**Joyeux noël ! \o/**

**Aujourd'hui, pour embellir le cadeau de Titi: une belle intro bien soignée, bien travaillée, absolument pas écrite à 23h40 le soir de noël au dernier moment...  
><strong>

**...**

**Vous non plus vous n'y croyez pas, hein ?**

***soupire***

**Les personnages apparaissant ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Kriss (qui les exploite dans sa cave dont j'ai la clé) (C'est le soir de Noël, je peux dire ce que je veux, suffira de dire que j'étais bourrée... personne n'y croira, mais parait-il que c'est une bonne excuse x)). Les paroles de la chanson sont à Kyo (oui, encore du Kyo, et encore c'est pas fini :P).**

**Ah ! Et comme tout n'est que magie et paillette ce soir, j'ai laissée une fin ouverte ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>C'est ma faute<strong>

- Kriss ?

Le voix de MrDada perça les bruits d'emballages, de jouets qui roulaient déjà au sol... Ou qui volait, les pales miniatures du cadeau d'Hélicoptère frottant l'une contre l'autre dans un vrombissement mêlé aux cris de leur propriétaire transporté par l'allégresse.

Le mangeur de Crêpes attira donc l'attention du schizophrène qui calait deux piles dans la lampe torche du Pyromane. Tandis que celui-ci cherchait du regard la flamme qui devait bien selon lui allumer l'appareil, Kriss s'approcha du sapin. L'immense sapin qu'ils avaient tous décoré, sous lequel il avait trainé tous les paquets la veille, aidé de ses personnalités. Parce que même s'ils haussaient tous un sourcil désapprobateur lorsque le Gamin parlait de Noël, il fallait bien admettre que sa foie pour le bonhomme au costume rouge était touchante.

- Il y a quelque chose pour toi, marmonna MrDada

- Pour moi ? S'étonna Kriss, Mais...

Remarquant à quelques pas de là le Gamin remonter sa petite voiture à friction, il baissa la voix:

- Les mecs, vous êtes adorables, mais j'avais dit que je ne voulais rien.

- C'est justement ça qui est étrange... C'est pas de nous.

A sa grande surprise, une lettre apparut sous son nez. Dubitatif, Kriss la saisit. Trois quatre pages de papier enroulées, retenues par une ficelle.

Il cru d'abord à une blague. Et puis l'écriture sur le papier, la simple vue de son nom, le figea.

- Kriss ?

Le Baron venait de remarquer son attitude. Le schizophrène secoua la tête. Ses pas glissèrent jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

- Je... Une minute, je reviens.

Avant qu'aucune de ses personnalités n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, il fit un pas en arrière et verrouilla le panneau de bois, coupant court à l'appel du mythomane.

Des bruits de grelots et de bribes de paroles électroniques résonnèrent encore. Étouffés.

Le youtuber les ignora, préféra prêter attention au papier entre ses doigts qui se pliait déjà sous ses tremblements.

Il s'assit, appuya son dos contre le lit.

Alors qu'il dénoua lentement la ficelle tout en sentant son cœur s'accélérer, une musique retentit depuis la pièce voisine.

L'espace d'une seconde, il souhaita se lever et crier, se plaindre du volume de la chaîne et revenir en silence lire sa lettre, mais il n'en avait ni la force ni même la patience. Alors il laissa les notes de piano envahir son univers tandis que la première feuille se déroula devant ses yeux.

...

_"A mon créateur"_

_**Il est bien tard je comprends**_

_**La terre a déjà fait deux tours**_

_" Deux ans. Je me doute que tu n'attendais plus de mes nouvelles. Peut-être même n'en as tu jamais attendu malgré tes espoirs._

_**Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
>Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour<strong>_

_Moi même je ne pensais pas t'en offrir. J'ai voulu ma liberté. Celle qui m'ait interdite puisque je suis relié à toi. Par des forces qui nous dépassent tous les deux. Qui nous dépassent tous.  
>Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elles sont bien là.<em>

_**Plus on attend plus c'est dur  
>D'avouer qu'on a tous les torts<strong>_

_Des excuses ? Non. Tu ne mérite pas d'excuses. Ou pas pour tout. Pas pour toute l'histoire. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aimerais croire... C'est ce que je veux croire. Mais ma version des faits s'efface parfois, et des regrets bien enfouis reviennent, me hantent un peu._

_**Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr  
>Que cela nous serve encore<strong>_

_Tu dois bien t'en moquer. Toi qui étais tellement sûr que je reviendrais. Mais il reste une chance que ta fierté te pousse encore à y croire.  
>Une chance qui ne ferait pas de cette lettre une cause perdue. Peut-être même une cause lue.<em>

_**Si j'abuse de ton temps  
>Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement<strong>_

_Tu dois être occupé. Noël... Décoration, famille, ce genre de choses dont tu prends soin et qui fait de toi quelqu'un de naïvement bon. Oui, c'était un compliment. Garde-le. Ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. Jamais, en fait. Mais là n'est pas le but de cette lettre. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu sache..._

_**C'est ma faute,  
>C'est ma faute<strong>_

_... que tu n'es aucunement responsable de mon départ précipité... _

_**Si l'on est si loin  
>L'un de l'autre<strong>_

_... que nos brusques au revoirs ont résonnés comme une frisures des deux côtés..._

_**C'est ma faute,  
>C'est ma faute<strong>_

_... et que j'ai si vite regretté d'avoir joué les malins. Ce ne sont pas les mots que je regrette, même si le souvenir de ce "T'es qu'un connard" n'est pas tant synonyme de plaisir._

_**Si l'on est plus rien  
>L'un pour l'autre<strong>_

_Je regrette ce lien entre nous, que je devais partager mais dont il ne reste plus rien aujourd'hui._

_**Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
>Ni même que tu m'écoutes<strong>_

_Je n'aimais pas tes idées, elles me faisaient hurler. Je n'aimais pas ta façon de me montrer, comme une bête de foire, qui ne sait rien, qui n'a rien à prouver. Toujours filmé au mauvais moment. Je n'aimais pas tes hors sujet. J'étais programmé pour les détester, ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer.  
>Et je les hais toujours, toutes ces choses, ne te fais pas t'illusions. Je ne suis pas plus sage aujourd'hui.<em>

_**Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
>Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute<strong>_

_Mais ta version des faits manque à l'appel, j'ai étrangement peur que tu ne t'en veuille. Rassure toi, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le temps et la fortune. Et un peu ton esprit tordu._

_**Je dois partir maintenant  
>Et laisser tourner la terre<strong>_

_Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Le prétendu Spin-Off c'est fini. Certains font croire à leur mort, moi je simule un véritable emprisonnement. Je vais tenter de me reconvertir dans l'enseignement. Je dois essayer pour oublier._

_**Et laisser la poussière du temps  
>Recouvrir notre histoire entière<strong>_

_Le cadreur me suit. Comme au premier jour. Il est tout ce qui me reste de toi. Il a ton visage et tes yeux. Je ne le tuerait pas. J'ai essayé. Inutile, paresseux, insolent. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Fichus sentiments._

_**Mais j'abuse de ton temps**_

_Je me doute que tu dois être occupé..._

_**J'ai plus d'excuse  
>Je pars maintenant<strong>_

_... je m'en irait sitôt ta lecture terminée..._

_**Je sais j'abuse de ton temps**_

_... dès que tu auras posé ces papiers..._

_**J'ai plus d'excuse  
>J'veux t'dire seulement<strong>_

_... je partirais. Le plus loin possible. Pour oublier. Mais en attendant..._

_**C'est ma faute,  
>C'est ma faute<strong>_

_N'oublie pas. De ne pas culpabiliser. De continuer à t'aimer. C'est un moindre mal que tout à fait te quitter._

_**Si l'on est si loin  
>L'un de l'autre<strong>_

_Nous étions déjà muets, pourquoi parler ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le besoin, aussi étrange cela soit-il. Le besoin de se livrer._

_**C'est ma faute,  
>c'est ma faute<strong>_

_Je suis responsable de mes emportements. De chaque mots et actes, même si je cautionne encore certains, même si je suis encore parfois fier de moi. Je suis responsable de la distance._

_**Si l'on est plus rien  
>L'un pour l'autre<strong>_

_La distance comblée par les souvenirs et l'orgueil. Par la peine et la colère aveugle._

_**C'est ma faute,  
>C'est ma faute<strong>_

_La distance qui j'ai bénit et maudite. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la nature de ce lien qui nous unissait. J'ai comprit qu'au fond je t'appréciais. je ne l'aurais jamais admis sous ton toit. Et maintenant je crois que la distance, bien que nécessaire, m'est devenu trop douloureuse._

_**Si l'on est si loin  
>L'un de l'autre<strong>_

_Alors, je m'éloigne encore, nous partons à minuit. Le cadreur fait les bagages. En fait je crois que je l'apprécie aussi. J'imagine qu'il me faudrait de la distance pour le confirmer, mais... Plus jamais._

_Alors je m'éloigne encore de toi avec lui à mes côtés. Pour mieux vivre avec lui, il va me falloir t'oublier..._

_**C'est ma faute,  
>C'est ma faute<strong>_

_... ce ne sera pas simple, mais il le faudra bien. Toi, n'oublie jamais que tu n'y es pour rien._

_**Si l'on est plus rien  
>L'un pour l'autre.<strong>_

_N'oublie jamais... que tu es quelqu'un de bien."_

...

Le crissement de la porte au milieu du silence.

- Prof de Philo ?

Kriss ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

- Kriss ?

MrDada. Le schizophrène se redressa comme il pu, jeta un regard triste aux feuilles tâchées de larmes qui avaient glissées de ses genoux. Il les retourna d'un geste fatigué, les cachant à la vu du mangeur de crêpes qui, bien que visiblement intrigué par son attitude, n'ajouta pas un mot. Il se contenta alors de lui tendre avec maladresse malgré son gant de boxe un morceau de papier blanc.

- J'ai retrouvé ça, dans la boîte au lettres... "_Adieu, et joyeux noël._" On a pas osé te réveiller, mais... Kriss !

Le vidéaste s'était levé à vive allure, ignorant son mal de crâne causé par les pleurs et une bonne overdose de fonds sonores.

Ses pas craquèrent dans la neige dès qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée en courant, sans même se couvrir.

Tout ça était faux, ils n'étaient pas partit. Il n'était pas partit.

...

Pas alors que tout ça était de sa faute...


End file.
